percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Missing: Chapter 1
I''' '''Percy Jackson The Journey to Greece My name is Percy Jackson, I am 16 year old and I am on my way to Europe. I've been saving all my life this trip, I've always wanted to visit Greece. Since I was little I liked anything that had to do with Greeks. I read a few books but it was really hard cause I had Dyslexia so I ended up hearing a few audiobooks on mu computer. My mom promised me I would go to Greece one day, she always tried to satisfy me...she was the best mom ever. She've been taking care of me alone for most of my life. I've never met my father my mother told me that he had to go when I was little. He never came back, he was lost at sea. When I was 13 my mom married a guy named Gabe Ugliano. He was a complete jerk and smelled like a pig. We weren't very rich, my mom worked most of her time and I didn't get to see her until Vacation because I was most of my school time i boarding schools (which I got kicked out most of the time). My mom divorced the jerk of Gabe a year after they married. Unfortunately Gabe wasted most of the money the year he stayed with us so my trip had to wait a little more. The trip had to wait even more when I met my annoying cousin Thalia. She ran away from her home and ended up staying with us. So our family grew a bit more. Then a couple of months ago my mom met a really nice guy named Paul Blofis. He was going to become my newest step father soon. I really liked Paul he was nice and became a really good help to our family. He even managed to get get me into a new school this year. Goode High School. He also helped my mom pay for Thalia's ticket. So now I was headed to Greece and my best friend Grover Underwood. "I hate flying" I told them. "Me too" said Thalia who was seated between Grover and I. She hated flying just like me. I think it was the only thing that we had in common probably. Thalia was kind of scary, she hated girly things and loved to annoy me. Below us was nothing but blue sea. "I want to land already" said Grover. "How long until we land?" "We're halfway there" Thalia answered. "Half?" I said pretty sad that we were going to spent like 5 more hours in the plane. "You crybaby" Thalia sighed. "I am not the one who's afraid of heights" I mumbled. Un fortunately she heard me and pinched me. "Thalia!" I yelled rubbing my arm that was just pinched. Someone behind us heard me then asked. "Thalia Grace?" Thalia checked who said her name behind us. "Oh My God!" she gasped. "Annabeth!" I turned around and found a beautiful girl about my age. She had beautiful curly blond her and grey eyes which were cute but at the same time intimidating. "Thalia, what are you doing here?" "I am traveling with my cousin" she said and pointed at me. She turned towards me then smiled. "Hey I am Annabeth" she said and extended her hand. I shaked it then said. "Hey, I am Percy Jackson" "Remember Luke, Thalia?" said Annabeth and pointed at the guy on the other side of the plane. "Yeah, I remembered" she replied not very excited about seeing Luke. Luke had sandy blond hair with blue eyes and had a scar right above his mouth right where his eye is. He waved at us then continued talking through the phone.There were two empty spots where Annabeth was seated meaning she was alone until Thalia joined her and soon they were talking about each others past lives. I heard everything that Annabeth said but when Thalia started talking I decided to talk to Grover because I pretty much knew everything about Thalia. Though she never talked about Luke and Annabeth before. I tried talking to Grover but he was to busy trying to stay awake so I decided to finally let him rest. He fell asleep right after I told him to. "Then I ran into this kelp head" I heard Thalia say. She discussed how she my mom let her stay and then finally told her how two years later after we found her we ended up here. Luke came over after he finished talking to the guy in the phone. Luke was a nice guy, he was 18 years old and pretty simpatic. He went back to the other side of where Annabeth and Thalia were seated after he received another call from the guy. Thalia then started felling dizzy and let's just say she had to run towards the bathroom before she threw back the blue sandwich she ate a couple of minutes ago. So I was left with Annabeth and a sleeping Grover. I joined Annabeth in the back seat after Grover kicked me with one of his hairy legs. Grover may have been 16 but he had way too much hair for a teenager. "So why are you going to Greece?" I asked her. "Well, I love the architecture and I really like anything that is Greek" she replied then took out a book from her bag. She gave it to me and I tried to read it but the words seemed to be moving. After a minute of trying I was able to figure out what it said. It said: The Structures of Ancient Greece "I would read it but I am Dyslexic so I have a lot of trouble reading" I told her. "I am Dyslexic too!" "Really?" "Yeah and have ADHD" she told me then took the book back and placed it in her bag. "Are you kidding me? I have AHDH too!" I replied excitedly even though I had know idea why I was excited. "That's so weird!"she said then stood. "I am going to check on Thalia" She was about to walk to the bathroom when the plane shook violently making her fall on my knees. Then a loud thunderbolt sounded. The plane began to shake violently each second. I looked out the window and that's when I saw a blue lightning hit one of the wings of the plane... Category:The Sea Code Category:The Sea Code: Missing Category:ExtremeSSJ4